Konoha no Kamikaze
by Kaigan the Fox King
Summary: Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village. This is where Uzumaki Naruto lives and this is his story on how he became a legend throughout the Elemental Nations, this is the story of the ‘Konoha no Kamikaze’
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story that will take up my time, Yajuu no Kindachi is on hold because inspiration for that one, went on a trip until November-December, by then I WILL have at least 2 chapters of it done…maybe up to the chunnin exams, don't expect it

A/N: This is my new story that will take up my time, Yajuu no Kindachi is on hold because inspiration for that one, went on a trip until November-December, by then I WILL have at least 2 chapters of it done…maybe up to the chunnin exams, don't expect it though. This one if I ever put it on Hiatus, it will be after the lemon chapter which takes place, in the month before the third exam. I'm a lazy writer, though so updates depending on how I feel will be really slow or SUPER fast.

A/N Update: The grammatical errors and spelling errors and information errors I fixed up, some of the words in sentences were changed to suit how I wanted it to sound.

Pairings/Warnings:

Naruto/Temari - SmartNaruto/ RealasticStrongNaruto

Gaara/Sakura - SmarterStrongerFangirllessSakura

Sasuke/His Right Hand/Orochimaru/Kabuto - Sasuke-bashing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, If I did, first thing I would is find out if Sakura's hair is really pink (the correct, perverted way ), and I would make it an ecchi series, with Naruto in a harem of Temari and Tenten.

"Human speech"

'Human thoughts'

"HUMAN YELLING"

"Bijuu/Summon Speaking/YELLING"

'Bijuu/Summon thoughts'

'Jutsu'

Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato, the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Hidden Leaf Village. This is where Uzumaki Naruto lives and this is his story on how he became a legend throughout the Elemental Nations, this is the story of the 'Konoha no Kamikaze'.

-a hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky-

"Naruto you're late again!!" Iruka groaned, waiting for the impeding doom that is known as…

"NARUTO-SAMA"

….the most degrading form of the female gender…fan girls.

-a hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky-

Now you may be wondering, how the fuck did Naruto get fan girls, he's shown to be a really caring person, by being the big brother figure he is to Uzumaki Sakura, his official little sister. Add the fact that, he's 15 years-old, more mature looking, in the top five skilled of the class and dresses well in a plain black short sleeve shirt and long black pants with black fingerless gloves that end at the middle of the forearm and a orange sash wrapped around his waist, you have a REALLY desirable guy. But that's not important. Now back to the story.

-a hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky-

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I was working to hard on a little pet project of mine at home" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, smiling his patented fox-grin.

"Sigh…sit down Naruto" Iruka sighed dejectedly, Naruto just complied and sat down next his best friend Shino.

"Hey Shino when's you family going on another bug hunt?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know" Shino answered in a monotonous voice, "Be quiet Iruka's about to announce something of significant importance"

"Right" Naruto said looking toward Iruka.

"Class since you all are scheduled to hopefully graduate, Hokage-sama has personally asked for me give you this one last assignment, Earlier when you came in you saw there were strips of paper on each of your desks, these strips of paper are known for telling Shinobi what nature their chakra is, so I want each of you to take the piece of paper and push a little chakra into them

Sasuke 'Fire/Lightning, of course its fire I'm an Uchiha, although the lighting is a bonus'

Sakura 'Light, I think I mean it did flash….nothing like the others'

Naruto 'Wind. But I already friggin' knew that'

Shikamaru 'Shadow, Mendokuse'

Ino 'Fire, JUST LIKE SASUKE-KUN'

Chouji 'Munch-munch, Earth munch'

Kiba 'Fire, alright!!'

Hinata 'Ww-ater, but all Hyuuga's have lightning or earth-based chakra…'

Shino 'Earth, strange'

Lee 'I can't even use chakra so how can I have a chakra nature'

Tenten 'Metal? At least I think…it did turn to steel…'

Neji 'Lightning, hn' (A/n: Sasuke: THAT'S COPYRIGHTED!!, Me: Shut up emo-fag, sorry about that)

"Now that you all know your element, combine it with any other skill you know and make your own personal jutsu, you have until graduation to create it which is in a two weeks, Lee in your case, make a brand-new Taijutsu manuever" Iruka announced.

"You're dismissed" Mizuki said looking at the pile of papers on his desk. 'God hates me, making me do paperwork'

"See you people in a 2 weeks, come on imouto, we gotta go grocery shopping" Naruto said walking out the classroom.

"But, I was going to go out with Ino to go shopping later!" Sakura groaned

"Well why wasn't I informed of this Sakura, if you are going shopping then I'll come along with you, that way, we would kill 2 birds with one stone!" Naruto grinned cheekily.

Sakura thought about this for a moment, "Come on Ino, Naruto-nii decided to come with us, baka-nii-san" Sakura grumbled as she, Ino, and Naruto walked off to the village square.

-a hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky-

Now you maybe also asking how did Naruto and Sakura come to have this kind of relationship? Well, I'm going to pull out a handy-dandy flashback from my magic case, because I'm the Author and in this story I'M GOD!! MWAHAHAHA!! And yes I do hate Mizuki.

-Flashlight…waits wrong word…Flashback-

8 year old Naruto was walking through the park when he came by a girl he would later come to know as his little sister, though at the moment she was crying.

"Hey are you ok, pinky?" Naruto asked squatting down to look at the girl on the ground crying her eyes out.

"My Okaa-sama… sniff …and Otou-sama…"the girl started out.

"What about them do they do something mean to you?" Naruto asked as he sat next to the little girl and put an arm around her.

"They told me not to tell anyone or they would do it more" the girl sobbed.

8-year old Naruto was not a genius (well as far as everyone knows of), but he knew something was up because he acted the same way, a few years back when villagers hurt him, or when caretakers tried to harm him.

"They never said you couldn't show anyone did they?" Naruto asked. "No…" the girl said. "Then how about you show me, okay?"

The girl nodded and stood up and pulled up the t-shirt she was wearing and there was bruises all over her body some looked like they been their for awhile why'll others looked like they were new.

"What's your name anyway?" Naruto asked after the girl put her t-shirt back on.

"It's Haruno Sakura…" "Well Sakura-chan do you want to leave your parents?"

"Y...e.s"

"Ok then Sakura-chan, let's go see them!!" Naruto said grabbing the girls hand and running to Sakura's house.

-Back to the Future (wasn't that a movie o.0!)-

Well, the next day, Sakura's parents were found dead (being shredded into pieces by wind, the killer was never found) and Sakura was inducted into the Uzumaki clan, as far as Naruto knows, so her new name was Uzumaki Sakura, little sister of Uzumaki Naruto. Well, their goes some history clean up, so that should hopefully get you crazy people off my back, but now I'm rambling so let's get back to the story.

-a hundred thousand wings, soaring through the sky-

"Home Sweet Home, I am NEVER going shopping with Ino and you again!!" Naruto groaned into their couch.

"Well, I told you not to come, but no you just had to come" Sakura yelled from the kitchen as she put the groceries away. "Whatever" he grumbled as he switched on the TV.

"So, what are you doing for the next two weeks, Naruto-nii?" Sakura asked plopping on top of his back, and snatching the remote.

"First thing, I'm gonna do is get your fat-ass off my back for one thing, then I don't know maybe finish a few jutsu's, study some seals, stuff like that" Naruto said squirming under Sakura.

"Not a chance, do to that fat-ass comment, I think we'll watch 'All My Ninja's', what do you think, Naruto-kun?" Sakura said switching the channel.

"YOU CRAZY PSYCHO-BITCH, LET ME UP YOU SADIST!!" he yelled thrashing trying to escape.

"Onii-san, that was mean, you didn't have to call me a sadistic psycho-bitch, please watch TV with me, onegai" Sakura sniffled in the dreaded puppy-dog pout.

'Must resist, must…not…give in…'

"But look at the face, even I the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune would fall for that, WATCH THE DAMN SHOW WITH HER!!"

'She got you, if you can't resist then…what chance is there for me…oh by the way, what do you want anyway?'

"Nothing, really kinda bored in here."

"Fine, let's get this over with" Naruto sighed.

"Yay!" Sakura screeched.

"What did I tell you about the banshee calls?" Naruto glared at her from the corner of his eye, well as much as he could glare from his position.

"Sorry, Inner Sakura still clings to what little life she has…I really dislike Sasuke-teme but the banshee calls come from time to time."

2 Weeks Later

"Welcome back class, as you know, this is the start of the Genin exams, that will test you to see if you are Shinobi material or not, so let exams begin." Iruka yelled to the class.

A/N: New Fic CHAPTER IS DONE!!

I'm not doing translations, because really I'm lazy, so find a Japanese-English dictionary, (freedict . com) is a good one –without spaces– . Jutsu's I will translate though, but random Japanese that pops up that is not a jutsu, go to (freedict . com) cause that's were I get mine.

The phase I used to split things up was from the song 'There's No Sympathy For The Dead' by the Band 'Escape the Fate'

Invented things:

All My Ninja's - All My Children (Soap Opera)


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha no Kamikaze

Konoha no Kamikaze

A/N: I haven't updated in a while but I'm sorry I just don't like typing...I like writing just not the typing...

"Human speech"

'Human thoughts'

"HUMAN YELLING"

"Bijuu/Summon Speaking/YELLING"

'Bijuu/Summon thoughts'

'Jutsu'

-2 Weeks Later-

"Welcome back class, as you know, this is the start of the Genin exams, that will see if you are Shinobi material or not, so let exams begin" Iruka yelled to the class.

And with that call announced, the exams began. Each student showed their kenjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu skills but ninjutsu has yet to be seen.

"Good job students, we will now be testing the ninjutsu portion, we will be going outside, so you may show us your techniques, we do not need an explanation we just need to see your original technique" Iruka announced. "We will now be heading outside, where you will show the examiners your jutsu, and will grade you on it, all of the other students WILL stay in here, if you sneak and watch you will be disqualified."

(A/N: Nah-nah-boo-boo…You only get to see one person's jutsu, good thing it's the kickass one right)

-Some time later-

"Uzumaki Naruto!!" Iruka yelled into the classroom

"Coming Iruka-sensei" Naruto shouted.

-OUTSIDE-

"Ok, Naruto you need show us the jutsu you came up with during the two week period we gave you." A random sensei said.

"OK!" Naruto grinned "Now which one could I do?" Naruto thought as he sat down and got into a thinking position.

-Several minutes later-

"ANYDAY NOW GAKI!!" random sensei #2 shouted, well more like shrieked.

"I got it, Iruka-sensei, what's the highest ranked move shown today?" Naruto asked.

"Err….let me see….Chouji had a move with lots of different uses…but, it was like C-rank cause of the chakra cost…Shino had a very imaginative technique, but again it was B-rank...Sasuke had a A-rank, the chakra cost, and the fact that he controlled the chakra so that it did what it did, so the highest technique was lower A-rank." Iruka said, reading from the paper.

"Oh then I got to do a mid a-rank or higher….hmm…do I got any of those…OH YEAH, DON'T BLINK!!" Naruto yelled out suddenly.

Making about 20 hand signs, he yelled out "Fuuton: Kuushuu (Wind Release: Air Raid)", instantly Naruto was surrounded by a tornado which sucked in a wooden training post and a training dummy, and unfortunately (or fortunately) Mizuki-sensei. The other sensei's paled in the face when they saw Mizuki sucked in and the sounds of his screams.

"Wow, sucks to be Mizuki" a voice said aloud, all the teachers turned to the voice to see Naruto.

"HEY BRAT STOP THE DAMN JUTSU!!" random sensei # 1 shouted.

"Sorry, but he's stuck in their until the jutsu let's up, I didn't make it to strong, so he'll live right until he gets to Ibiki and Oji-san for planning to stop an academy students graduation into Genin and planning to steal the Scroll of Sealing" Naruto said, eying the tornado.

"Well anyway, I'm assuming I passed?" Naruto asked looking the stunned sensei's faces, "Well I'll be taking my headband now, Oh look he even got it the way I want it" Naruto said picking up the pure black headband, with an orange leaf insignia.

-A little after Mizuki's arrest, all the people were tested-

"Students, today you all graduate, tomorrow you will be placed on your teams, so come back tomorrow" random sensei #2 addressed the students.

-Tomorrow, bitches!!-

"Welcome back students, here are your teams, Team 1: Utuda Hikaru…"

-Several none essential teams later...-

"…Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, under Hatake Kakashi…

Team 8, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Sakura, and Hyuuga Neji, under Mitarashi Anko" Iruka droned on. Suddenly…

BOOM!!

Out of fucking nowhere a black ball crashed through the wall, and from it emerge a banner that said 'Mitarashi Anko, Team 8 sensei'

"Anko is here!!" (A/N: Is it me, or did Kishimoto love Naruto that much he made a sadistic female version, back to the story)

Anko looked around, spotting the two Uzumaki siblings, the one with blond hair, visibly pale, and the one with pink hair, smiling brightly, "NARU-CHAN, SAKU-CHAN!!" Anko yelled out, ninja-glomping the two.

"Hi, Anko-nee" "DON'T CALL ME NARU-CHAN, BITCH!!"

"Anyway, Team 8 follow me" Anko said with her Mini walking out with her, with Shikamaru and Neji following behind.

"Right, Team 9, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Hinata, Akamichi Chouji, your sensei, Might Guy said meet him in training ground 9, Team 10 Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Kyouki Tenten, under Rein Musei.

In walked a dark blue-haired male, with hair going to the middle part of his back, came in the door and scanned the room with piercing dark-blue eyes.

"Team 10" a smooth baritone voice called out, "Please go to training ground 623." Then the man, burst in to water droplets.

-Training Ground 623-

"Welcome students, you may call me Musei-sensei, tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, you know stuff of that nature." He says.

"How about you give us an example, Musei-sensei" Tenten asked.

"Fine, my name is Rein Musei, it means Silent Rain, and I like sushi, poetry and water. I dislike people afraid of swimming, fishing or aquatic activities. My hobbies are training and swimming. I dislike droughts, extremely dry areas like Suna. My dreams are to get a house near a body of water and to find someone special. I'm about 21 years old and I have a water affinity. Go in this order Tenten, Shino, and then Naruto." He said

"My name is Kyouki Tenten and I like weapons, studying about weapons, training with weapons, and Tsunade-sama. I dislike people who disrespect Tsunade-sama and fan girl ninjas. My hobbies are training with weapons, collecting weapons and learning about weapons. My dream is to become a great ninja like Tsunade-sama. I'm about 14 years old and I have the Lightning/earth combo of Metal."

"My name is Aburame Shino and I like bugs, studying different bugs, and my very few friends. I dislike people who are bigoted idiots who think just because someone contains something that makes them what they contain and people who destroy bugs. My hobbies are training with Naruto, collecting bugs and breeding new bug species. My dream is to become an entomologist/ good ninja. I'm about 13 years old and I have a Earth affinity"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like my sisters (Anko and Sakura), wind, birds, my friends, gardening and Ramen. I dislike people who are bigoted idiots who think just because someone contains something that makes them what they contain people and my sisters love of torturing me by making me watch 'All My Ninja's'. My hobbies are training, making new justu, and dreaming. My dreams are to go to Suna and learn more about wind jutsu, become Hokage, and I want to be known as a legend, I want to be known as Konoha no Kamikaze. I'm about 16 years old and I have a Wind affinity"

"Well" Musei stroked his chin "I usually have to give you guys some kind of test to see if your ready to be ninja or not, but, I don't believe in all that bullshit, you should train a team so that it becomes a stronger team, so don't worry about the test. Team 10, tomorrow meet me on this training ground, then we will begin your tort...err…training."

"Hai sensei" the three spoke out turning to go to home, "Wait Naruto, the Hokage wants to talk to you." Musei yelled before Naruto left.

"Ok sensei, I'm out of here then to go see him, Shushin no jutsu" Naruto said bursting into a tornado of wind.

-Hokage Tower-

"Hello, Naruto, today like I promised your father you shall learn about your heritage." Sarutobi said to Naruto who was sitting in front of him.

A/N: Hmm, well alot of stuff is going on next chapter...not gonna be fun to type but awesome to write, also I'm sorry Yajuu no Kindachi fans but, I'm deleting that story and tweaking it i got something close too it except without the OC's, if you wish to use my OC's pm me first.

Some poll results now:

No Pregnancy – 2

Pregnancy - 4

Twins - 3

Boy/Girl - Fraternal - 2

Girl/Girl - Identical - 0

Boy/Boy - Identical - 0

One Baby

Girl - 1

Boy - 0

I'm gonna make a seperate fanfic for Jutsu info...which is actually almost done being typed up actually...anyway im out

Those the polls so far..these will go until the the month before the Chuunin Finals. Anyway, I'm sick and it's not fun. PEACE OUT!!


End file.
